


soft and sweet and more than i deserve

by artistsRevival



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dumb Teenage Boys, First Time, Humanstuck, M/M, Tall Karkat, Voice Kink, karkat is not, kind of, sollux is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsRevival/pseuds/artistsRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is very good at hiding things. Sollux is not.<br/>They're both head-over-heels for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft and sweet and more than i deserve

**Author's Note:**

> if this formatting doesnt work i will Cry
> 
> find my tumblr at flush--crush.tumblr.com
> 
> guhDamn
> 
> idk i dont see many tallkat fics

You really have no clue what you’ve gotten yourself into.

 

You mean, it really shouldn’t mean all that it does to you - it’s a simple goddamn sleepover, you’re sixteen, you should be able to handle this. And yet, you are at a loss. Your stupid fucking emotions seem to get in the way of everything, ever. 

 

Yes, you think. This is, in fact, a sleepover - with your long-time best friend and love interest, Sollux Captor. God damn, are you fucked. 

 

You two are about as close as you’re willing to get with anyone; which means that there are moments where you are, quote unquote, super fucking gay with each other, as Sollux puts it. You mean, you act like normal teenage boys, but - you know, most teenage boys seem to have a stick labelled "NO HOMO" in large, red letters stuck seven miles up their ass. It’s funny because you’re about as homo as it gets (apart from your seventh-grade random-ass fling with Terezi, but seventh grade was a dark time for you, so you don’t talk about that,) and he’s bisexual. When he told you this, you scoffed, rolled your eyes, and hit him because "of course, even your god-forsaken sexual orientation plays in with your number fetish, you absolute dickcanoe." He just sort of laughed, obvious anxiety draining from his eyes as he shoved you. It was sort of ineffective, seeing as you’re about two inches taller than him (which pisses him off to no end, as he’s usually the tallest in the room at 5’11.) 

 

But more to the point, you both roughhouse, mostly. Maybe after being apart for two-ish months in the summer (as his family insists on taking trips every fucking break from school) you’ll pull the stops out and hug the life out of him while he faux-complains, but that’s as far as it goes. 

 

Which is why it’s really sort of strange that you’re sitting on your bed, legs partially tangled, pressed against each other’s sides, playing some dumb MMO on your laptops. You typically game from opposite sides of the room, mostly to make way for things to be thrown in the event of friendly sabotage. It’s not like you’re complaining, though. It’s really nice, the heat of his body seeping through your shirt and into your side. 

 

You elbow him as your little knight gets blasted by his stupidly overpowered mage. "God dammit, Sollux, how many fucking times must you 'accidentally' kill me before you’re satisfied?"

 

He snickers. You’ll never admit that it’s kind of cute. "Ehehe, that was totally an akthident, KK. Totally."

 

"Well, make sure it doesn’t happen again, or you’ll get your ass back on a silver goddamn platter." You bark out a laugh and internally wince at the 'vell' that slipped out. Your accent from a childhood in Germany still occasionally comes out, no matter how hard you try to hide it. At least you can let it drop around your family. 

 

"Jethuth, KK, you know you can drop the fakeathth American akthent around me. I think it’th kinda hilariouth." You swear that this asshole is a psychic.

 

"That’s the point, assmunch, I’d prefer not being perceived as hilarious, thanks." You flick him in the head, kind of hurt. He flips his ginger hair out of his eyes and looks at you sideways, grinning at you. 

 

"Okay, okay, I conthede, that wath kind of dickish of me to thay. But thtill. I think German akthentth are cool, to be honetht." You try not to let your breath catching in your chest be too noticeable, as he took off his glasses awhile ago and you can see his eyes. 

 

It sounds cheesy as all hell, but his eyes are literally breathtaking. One is a piercing blue, icy-bright and in perfect contrast to the other, which is a deep red-brown, maroon flecks radiating from the pupil. They always seem to have some sort of strange power behind them, as though if he tried hard enough, he could probably blast an entire building away with a look.

 

"Yeah, whatever," you grumble, partially letting it slip, if only for him. He snickers and elbows you in the side, distracting you from another attack, which left your character dead. You growl and shove your laptop onto your bed, lunging for him as he laughs raucously. 

 

He flails for a moment, attempting valiantly to fight back as you both laugh. One thing after another, you’re on top of him and breathing hard, and oh god you should stop. His face is red and his eyes are shining and if you stay on him a moment longer you’re going to end up getting a boner, and that would be embarrassing as fuck. With a well-aimed light punch to the solar plexus, you roll off of him and scrub your hands through your blond hair, glaring at him. He snorts and sits up, carding hands through his hair and putting it back into place.

 

You’ve been told your eyes are kind of scary, stormy grey and always glaring, but he doesn’t seem to back down from them. Another reason you love him, you suppose. 

 

You reach for your laptop, shutting off the game and closing it before setting it on your desk beside your bed. He shuts his and shoves it in his bag. 

 

"Hey, KK," he starts, and you can tell it’s gonna be a dumbass comment. "Let’th talk about girlth." He fucks with his voice and makes it sound like he’s saying it through helium.

 

"You’re a piece of shit, you know that?" You flick him in the head as he sits down across from you, crossing his legs and looking sort of like a human knot.

 

You mean, he’s not really bony, per se, as he’s sort of the captain of the school paintball team. He’s still built like a beanpole and you could overpower him in hand-to-hand combat any day. No, you’re not thinking about his flushed face from a few moments ago. That’d be ridiculous. 

 

"Yeah, heh, but thtill. Theriouthly, though, girlth aren’t at the forefront of my interethtth right now. What I am interethted in, however," he leans in at you, "ith why you never anthwered me on if you’re a virgin or not." 

 

You flush. "Why in hell are you still stuck on that?" It’s not like he’d believe you if you answered.

 

"Becauthe it’th funny. And I’m guething you’re a virgin, tho. Denying anthwer is literally jutht enforthing that belief." He laughed. "It’th not like I’d laugh at you, I haven’t turned in the V-card, tho."

 

"Yeah, well," you start, "joke’s on you, dickweed, because I’m not." His head snaps toward you.

 

"Jethuth, KK. Now I gotta know, who wath it?" You roll your eyes.

 

"A friend back in Germany. I was visiting for the summer, and… well. We were really close. His name was Gamzee." You laugh bitterly. "Turns out he’s in for drug possession and voluntary manslaughter, so."

 

"Damn, man, you really know how to pick a guy." He snorted and laughed at you. 

 

"Yeah, whatever." You snort. "Never pegged you for the virgin type. What about Aradia or Feferi?" 

 

"Dude. I didn’t even technically date Aradia, and Eridan gave me the evil eye every goddamn time I tho much ath held her hand." He snorted.

 

"No guys, then?" 

 

"Yeah, no, you act like there are any gay guys at our thchool apart from uth. We’re in the middle of fucking Mithouri." He rolls his eyes. 

 

You both sort of sit there silently for awhile. You can’t get over the way his hair falls around his face, or the fact that you’re hopelessly in love with him. An idea strikes you.

 

"So, after that disgustingly awkward conversation, why won’t you answer when I ask you if you’re into anyone?" You smirk as you watch him blanch. This dude is really terrible about handling his emotions. 

 

"Becauthe you’re a nothy shit, that’th why." He glares at you.

 

"Nosy shit, you say, after you just interrogated me on my sexual life. Do I smell some hypocrisy there, Captor?" 

 

"No, you don’t thmell anything apart from thingth humanth normally thmell, becauthe you’re not TZ, and she'th bullshit anyway becauthe how the hell would thomeone thmell a conthept." He rolls his eyes again. "Anyway, it’th mothtly becauthe you’d probably hate me or thome shit if I anthwered honethtly. Who knowth with you, KK." 

 

"Dude, I’m not gonna hate you for your own brand of emotional fuckery." You flick his knee. "Well, unless it’s Eridan’s brother, but that’s unlikely, so." You shrug.

 

"Wow, rude, I’m offended you’d even conthider that, Jethuth." The other boy makes a repulsed face.

 

"Then describe him, fuckface. Maybe I can guess or something." You prepare yourself for the heartbreak of a lifetime. 

 

"You’re a piethe of shit. Okay. He’th tall, which you know that’th thaying thomething compared to me. He’th really fuckin’ hilariouth." He snorts. His vague Texan accent slips by on a couple of words. "Theriouthly, his diatribeth are a religiouth goddamn experienthe. He kinda thuckth at coding, though, tho there’th that." He flips a strand of hair out of his face. It kind of reminds you of the emo assholes at your school. "And lemme tell you, he’th fucking gorgeous. Dude’s cut ath hell. Like, damn." His face is heating up for some unknown reason. 

 

You… really can’t guess. You’re honestly confused here. That's no surprise, considering it's _you._

 

"Holy shit, is it - fuck, no, Kankri’s short as hell, so it can’t be him," you say. 

 

"Hell no, that’th like twenty-two lightyearth away from cool. No, it’th not your stuck-up athhole of a brother." He snorts. He’s also avoiding your eyes.

 

"I dunno, man. Maybe Equius?" You’re hesitant. Your next guess, well - it’s kind of impossible. No way your life would go that well.

 

"Dude, no. I’m taller than EQ, remember?" Huh. Yeah. You consider voicing your next guess, but it sticks in your throat. "Dammit, KK, it’th literally like right in front of your goddamn fathe."

 

He looks kind of pained, and then you notice his white knuckles, and his grimace, and the fact that his eyes are squeezed shut and he’s refusing to tilt his head up to look at you. 

 

"Sollux…" you say hesitantly.

 

"Fuck." He looks up.

 

You heart is racing, your mind is going a few hundred miles a minute, and you don’t dare to hope that you’re right, but fuck it, maybe you are.

 

"You're not... you're not serious, right?" He visibly tenses up as you say that, and you feel really bad about putting him through this, but you have to know. 

 

"Unfortunately, KK, I am entirely theriouth. I’ll... I'll jutht leave, fuck. I fucked up." He mumbles the last bit to himself as he starts to get up. You grab his arm, and he looks back at you questioningly. 

 

You’re leaning in, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted, and he’s leaning toward you, and when your lips meet something snaps. 

 

You’re attacking his lips, sucking on his lower lip and biting at his tongue as it darts into your mouth. You push him back onto the bed, holding his arms above his head with one hand and sliding the other underneath the hem of his shirt. He whimpers into the kiss.

 

You can feel your dick take interest in the sound, heat pooling between your legs. You growl roughly, breaking away and running your tongue down his neck. You nip a line down his pulse. You’re searching for that beautiful sound, and you’re rewarded by more whimpers and panting and as you grow harder, you can feel his own erection against the inside of your thigh. You release his arms and look up at him, suddenly worried.

 

"Do you -" He cuts you off by slipping his hands under your shirt and grinding his hips up into you. You gasp at the friction on your dick.

 

"If you thtop, I will perthonally ecthplode your damn computer." His voice is shaky. You lean up, capturing his lips again and pulling his shirt up. He sits up so you can slide it off of him, running a hand over his hips and sides and kissing a trail down his chest. He may not be very cut, but he’s toned and lithe. His hands come to rest on your hips, fingers digging in with every little twitch of his hips. You think maybe there’ll be marks the next day, and you can’t be assed to care. 

 

You slip a hand down to his pants, pulling his belt open and off and sliding the down. You hook your thumbs in his boxers and pull before wrapping a trembling hand around his dick. It’s not especially thick, but it’s long and slender, slightly curved and oh, God, someday this is going down your throat. But for now, you’ll settle for fucking his brains out. 

 

Your thumb swipes over the tip, smearing the precum, and he chokes out a sound that shoots down between your legs. You’re sucking on his neck, just below his ear, and you’re hoping it’ll leave a mark. 

 

"KK - ohh, fuck - Karkat, pleathe, I need - hnn - something in me, fuck," he whispers, and you flush, sitting up. 

 

"I - yeah, hold on," you say, and all pretenses of American accents drop away. You sit up, leaning over to your desk, and you rummage through the smallest drawer. You pull out a small bottle of lube, uncapping it and spreading some onto your fingers. He’s running his hand slowly down his length when you turn back, and you slip your hand between his legs again, aiming further south now. Your index finger circles his entrance, sliding slowly in when you hear his annoyed whine.

 

You lean down and kiss him again, forcefully sliding your tongue against his. As you break away for breath, he curls his fingers in your shirt and yanks you down. "Your voithe ith - ohhh- extheedingly thexthy, you know," he breathes in your ear. "You really shouldn’t be tho - fuck- quiet." 

 

You smirk, slipping another finger in and pumping faster, crooking them upward. He keens, and you bend down to bite his ear. "Sollux Captor," you growl, "I am going to fuck you into oblivion." 

 

He whines into your ear as you slip a third finger into him. You continue pumping, whispering into his ear. "You good?" 

 

"Fuck, yeth, jutht fuck me already." He pulls at your shirt. "And get thith shit off." 

 

You sit up, pulling your shirt off, and he snickers a bit. 

 

"Damn, KK," he says as you pull his jeans off and sling his legs over your shoulders. He fucking went commando. That’s hotter than it should be. "You’re fucking cut."

 

"Damn right," you say. You slip your jeans and boxers down your legs, positioning yourself between his legs. You’re painfully hard, precum leaking from your tip.

 

He pulls you down and smashes your lips together, and you slide in slowly. He keens into the kiss, and you pant and whimper.

 

It’s a few moments before you move, and you’ve buried your face into his shoulder. When you do move, you pull back slowly, and push forward again, pulling another moan from him.

 

You wrap your hand around his dick again, pumping slowly as you fuck him. He keens, and you whimper and bite his shoulder. Oh, god, you’re not going to last very long. From the sounds he’s making, he’s not either. 

 

You’re muttering some sort of bullshit in his ear, and he’s moaning so loudly that you’re glad your father and brother are out, and when your thrusting gets erratic and heat pools in your gut, you keen into his shoulder. 

 

"Oh, fuck, fuck, Karkat, shit, I’m - hnn - I’m clothe, fuck -" His breath stops and he lets out a strangled sob and he comes, shooting over his stomach and your hand. 

 

It’s not long before you’re gone, biting into his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, hilting yourself in him and coming inside him, filling him. He whines at the feeling, and you pull out slowly, shaking slightly. Sighing softly, you fall down beside him and wrap an arm around his waist. You’re both silent for awhile.

 

"Are we -" you start. "Are we still friends?" You’re ridiculously close to crying. You fucked up. You fucked up so bad.

 

Sollux rolls over, putting a hand on your face and another around your hips. He stares into your eyes. "Karkat Vantath," he says, "we’re not fucking friendth, you dipshit."

 

Your stomach seizes, before he continues. "If you don’t athk me out after taking my virginity in the motht spectacular fucking way, I’ll perthonally punch you in the dick and cry and make you feel bad in general." You smile shakily, and he leans forward and kisses you, soft and sweet, and you can’t help but think that this is way more than you deserve in life.

 

"Dude," you start when he pulls away, "we should probably take a damn shower." 

 

"Ath long ath I can join you, that’th fine with me." He grins as you sit up, and follow you out your bedroom door.

 

Your hands link together as you push against each other on the way to the bathroom, and you think maybe, just maybe, you’ll actually be happy for once in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> whoomp there it is 
> 
> idk bruh i liked this idea. fight me
> 
> ALSO if u get the very tiny and obscure reference i made with the description of sollux's red/brown eye pls comment. its so very tiny and obscure but im a writer i have a RIGHT


End file.
